The beginning
by animebutterflies
Summary: Of all the people in Morganville there is one who's past is over looked. How did she become the person she is today. What kind of person was she before she got to Morganville? This is the past story of Clair Danvers. Her life was not a happy one if was filled with pain, sadness, magic, and hope.
1. Chapter 1

1500 years before morganvill

A young women sits on the chair looking out the window feeling the darkness creep closer. She had brown hair and matching eyes like her father but she

had her mother's mind, and her grandmother's power. This was an old bloodline filled with power and its members had been on the throne in a county

called France even before it was given its name. Her name is Rosaline. At this time her grandfather is still in power and he is looking to use Rosaline as a

way to control her mother and grandmother. But I don't think it will work on grandmother. Still I will not be used just for power and I will not be used

against my mother. I love her dearly. So I give this riddle to you as it will be my last. I will be reborn into my family in many years to come and when I am

you can find me. The answer is clear. Should the new me ever call for help promise me now that you will answer.

1500 years later

Happy fifth birthday Clair! My parents sang to me with such happiness as I was given cake and gifts to open up. My parents are busy people but I know

they love me very much. I try to do my best so that I do not worry them and I am really smart. I already know how to add and subtract. Looking at the

thin square wrapped gifts I knew what they were. I unwrapped the gifts to find work books. I wish they would give me soothing other than work books.

We have a big surprise for you staring this fall you will be going to Black Brick privet school. Those where the worst words I have ever heard in my short life.

A few weeks ago a man from the government came to visit he had me take a test to see how smart I was. I got very high marks and for a four almost five

year old he was amazed. He said that there is a school for smart kids like me and that I would be happy there. So we packed up and drove out to the

Rocky Mountains they were really pretty. The school looked like a huge house. The principle was nice but scary. I could feel that he was a bad man with

very short black hair, he was tall, and had thick arms and legs. The air of the school is filled with fear there was no love or happiness or hope. Instead I

felt scared, like something was waiting in the shadows is come after me and hurt or kill me even though I had done nothing. On the drive home I said

mommy, daddy, that place is bad I don't ever want to go their again. Now now Clair don't be silly everyone was nice and charming there is nothing bad

about Black Brick my mother answered in a gentle voice but it did nothing to ease my fears. Besides you could make lots of friends there I Know you

don't play with the other children all thought I don't know why my dad mused to himself. I knew why it was because I am different. Not only am I really

smart, but I look different than anyone else. I have long snow white hair and dark sapphire eyes. I am a freak and only my grandmother and Aunt Morgan understand.


	2. Chapter 2

I had two days left of freedom even though I am five I knew that. My parents where very happy about me going to a special school. Grandma said it was because the government was paying the school. Black Brick also runs as an orphanage for both boys and girls. Right now I am having a tea party with my Grandmother. My Aunt Morgan was busy today but I hope to see her before I have to go. I do not want to go. That school is very bad and scary." I wish I could help you Clarissa but with no evidence of abuse there is nothing I can do. "Grandmother said keeping her face blank. "Evidence what is that? Why do you call me Clarissa when everyone calls me Clair?" I asked. "Evidence is showing that something did or did not happen. I call you Clarissa because that is your true name. Before you ask your true name is the name you were given at birth. Clair is a shorten version of Clarissa. I will only call you Clarissa." Remember this Clarissa by changing your name you can change who you are. Ask yourself what kind of person do you want to be. Do you want to someone who takes away from the world? Or do you want to be someone who gives something back? What do you want to take away or give back? Is it worth the going down that long path? In this world ever person has something to fight for and to protect. What will you fight for and why? By asking these questions you can walk the path to becoming the person you want to be. Do not worry about answering these questions now. You have only seen the light in the world and not the dark. But be warned once lost in the dark it is hard to find your way back. However, this is not the time for you to be asking these questions. Grandmother got done talking with at firm but clam voice. I put her words in a special place in the memory. She is right this is not the time to be asking questing. "I still don't want to go to Black Brick. What if something bad happens" I ask in a scared voice. "Let me ease your mind little Clarissa. You have an older Aunt. You must trust me but I cannot tell you who she is but I do want the two of you to meet. When you are older I will explain more but for now trust me. Any ways my eldest daughter made a promise that if someone born into this family ever calls and needs help she will come. To make this call gather up all your fear and pain then cry out for help with all your might. Use your imagination and see blast of power spreading out looking for the one person who will help you after she has solved the problem I will explain." Grandmother said keeping her face blank. "What if she does not come" I asked. "She will in my family if you brake a promise to a family member then there will be severe punishment. Clarissa never make a promise you cannot keep or have no intention of keeping. If you do this people will not trust you and you will hurt those around you promise barkers have no place in this world. When Grandmother was done speaking her voice was hard and it was scary. Unlike other people Grandmother and Aunt Morgan did not treat me like a child of five years old. They understand that I can understand what others do not. Instead of keeping me inside safe from the world (patents) they try to explain the world me using a mix of big words and smaller words. Even though I am a very smart little girl I am still only five.

A few days later and I am off to Black Brick my first day there was the last time I smiled. After I said good bye and watched my parents drive away I went inside walking behind the Mr. Walter. The hallway light was dim and hard to see so when Mr. Walter stopped walking I bumped into him by accident. "Sorry" I whispered in fear. There was no sound coming from anywhere so many hallways and doors it seemed endless. "What the Hell did you say" Mr. Walter roared " sorry" I stuttered "You are to call me Sir. Why the Hell are you looking up at me? I don't want to see your pitiful weak face." He then put his big hand on the top of my head and painfully bent my head down. "You have no manners and can't do anything right. You think you're so smart well I think you should be punishment for your ignorance. Let go visit the punishment room." Mr. Walter says grinning evilly.

**If there are any spelling errors please let me so. I am still trying to figure out how to edit my story so that it reads easy. In any case please let me no what you think so far any feedback is better then none. Thank for reading and your time. **


End file.
